


Emily and Rose

by Sam_Pembroke



Category: Creedonia, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Creedonia - Freeform, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Pembroke/pseuds/Sam_Pembroke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Langdon is Rose Bukater's twin sister who was adopted when she was a month old. Although it is apparent that the two never knew each other until that June day in 1907</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story is set in an alternate universe in a nation called the Creedon Republic. The Creedon Republic is like a mixture of the USA and Britain in the Victorian and Edwardian eras.

ROSE AND EMILY

Sam Pembroke

CHAPTER ONE

Introduction

   Emily looked like an exact mirror image of Rose; they were identical twins in appearance only, personality wise, they were two different people. Emily loved to be amongst the public, being shown off like some prize child while Rose just wanted to be herself. Emily had arrived a mere three weeks prior, and at first Rose didn't get along with her very well; she thought Emily was somewhat spoiled and worse… a brat. Emily had no idea what she had gotten into when she met Rose for the first time. For all Emily cared about was being accepted by the Bukater family, often times this frightened her. Her adoptive mother, Victoria Langdon comforted Emily the morning she left, assuring her that "They will accept you darling, I know they will. You have nothing to fear." Each subsequent day that Emily was in the house she grew more and more into liking her real family. She never regarded Ruth as her mother; she would rather just call her Mrs. Bukater.

    Rose on the other hand was terrified that Emily was coming to visit "What if she's a horrid child?" she asked Sadie, her nanny/governess. "Mother assures me that she is a girl of calm disposition, how can I be sure that she's telling me the truth?" she would ask Sadie. Two days before Emily arrived, Rose got into trouble for going across the street without telling her mother. As punishment she wasn't allowed to go the park until the day Emily had arrived. The afternoon that the girl did arrive in the house with her multitude of trunks and boxes; Rose was afraid to talk to her. "Hi, my name is Rose Elizabeth Bukater, you must Emily?" Rose said as she introduced herself. Emily simply curtsied and said "Yes, my name is Emily Lovejoy Langdon, and I have heard so much about you Rose." Emily said in reply. Rose left Emily in the guest room to get settled in. " _Oh god, I do hope that she isn't one of THOSE children._ " She thought to herself. Rose went into her room where her younger sister, Elizabeth was sitting on Rose's bed. "Who is SHE?" Elizabeth asked. "Don't get me started Elizabeth." Rose answered.

    Rose walked into Emily's room again, only this time she noticed that the girl was sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong Emily?" Rose asked. "I miss her. We've only been separated for a few hours, but I feel like its been years." Rose knew what she meant. "You miss your mother don't you?" she asked, lending a comforting hand. Emily nodded yes and the tears continued to fall. Just then, Ruth entered Emily's room to find the two twelve year olds together. "Rose, I'd like to be alone with Emily for a moment." She said. Rose complied with her mother's request. Ruth moved over towards the sniveling child and sat on the bed. "I see that you're homesick, Emily it's alright. I phoned your mother to let her know that you have arrived." Ruth said to her in a comforting tone, lending a hand to stroke her hair, bringing the tears to a stop. "Do you wish to change clothes?" Ruth asked, being nice. Emily nodded, and soon Emily stood there in her underclothes. "I see that you wear a corset. My Rose doesn't wear one yet, but when you and she go off to boarding school this fall, she will be wearing one." Ruth said as she kissed Emily on the cheek. Ruth picked out a cream colored dress for Emily to wear. She looked beautiful in the dress, and Ruth told her this.

    Ruth Bukater with her emerald green eyes and auburn hair may seem like an austere woman; in reality she is very close to Rose and Elizabeth. She talks very highly of them whenever she is out making social calls to the neighbors, or even further within the state. Whenever someone mentioned Ruth it was always a good thing, she was the ideal mother for the ideal child, and Rose was ideal, every parent wanted a daughter like her. Many would comment to Ruth regarding Rose. What people hadn't known was that twelve years prior, she gave birth to twins. This had all of Philadelphia in a frenzy because one month later she had put one of her twins up for adoption. The reason for this was that Ruth had put one of her twins up for adoption: Emily. It turns out that Ruth was not psychologically capable of handling two babies at once. Luckily, Ruth knew the person who would adopt the baby; her friend Victoria Langdon of Brattleboro. Ruth had hoped to see Emily again, and Victoria made sure to write Ruth monthly, updating her on Emily. Often, the letters brought sadness, for Emily was often sick.

   As Emily was finishing up changing her clothes, Rose entered the room again. Ruth was still in the room, and she brought both girls to her attention; "Emily, Rose why don't you go outside? It's a wonderful day out there. Elizabeth will join you later; she needs to take her nap first." Ruth said in a cheerful tone. Emily put on her hat and walked down the hall and finally, down the stairs. Rose joined her a few seconds later. "Cone on let's go across the street. I'll show you the park" said Rose. Emily didn't know if she was to be excited or not. As they crossed the street, it was like they were in another world; for the park was full of trees and vibrant greenery still dripping after the morning's rain. "This park is one of the best. I come here to get peace and quiet." Rose told Emily. Rose continued to walk ahead, paying little attention to Emily who was trailing behind her, rather quickly. "Wait a minute Rose! I can't keep up with you." Emily said almost exhausted. Rose stopped and waited for Emily to catch up to her. _"God, she's not going to get along with me at all if she keeps THIS up."_ Rose thought to herself. Emily finally caught up.

   They came to a bench and sat. "Rose, you don't like me do you? You can say that you don't." "Emily, what makes you say that I don't like you? You're just…different." "How Rose how am I different? Is it my mannerisms?" Rose shook her head. "No Emily, it's just that I thought that you would enjoy going outside and walking around in the park. I just see someone who's unhappy. Why are you unhappy Emily?" "Rose, I have no friends. No one would want o be my friend anyways. I have behavioral issues. I have to take this stupid medication." Now it became clear. Tears began to roll down Emily's cheeks. "Emily, don't cry. I didn't know about that. Is your home life good?" "No Rose, it isn't. Mama is very, very protective of me. I can't go into town alone. I wish I could. She says that 'you're too young for such things Emily.'" "Why don't you defy her?" "Rose if I did that, mama would have Amy watching me day and night. I'd have no freedom." "Emily, who's Amy?" "Rose, Amy is my governess and nanny. I like her, but sometimes she sides with my mother over trivial things." "Oh. I see you have one of those as well. Sadie is ours. She takes care of us. She can take care of you too. All you have to do is just ask." By now, it was getting time to head back to the house and see if Elizabeth was up from her nap.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Describes a little more of the Bukater household.

Chapter 2

Dinner

 

   Dinner in the Bukater house is something of a sight to behold. Ruth and Samuel, or Mr. Bukater sits at the heads of the table while Rose and Elizabeth sit on either side. Since Emily was here, both of them sit next to each other whilst Elizabeth still sits alone. This evening however was an exciting one; as most usually are, but with a new guest in the house, all of them had questions for each other. They dined on roast beef that night with all the trimmings. This was going to be a meal that Emily would never forget. She sat there in her blue dinner dress. Her hair adorned with a blue flower. Her corset made her a tad uncomfortable as was evidenced by the corset ridging on her chest. She sat straight as an arrow and daintily ate her food. To Rose, this was a minor annoyance. To Rose, reven the small things annoyed her.

   "Tell us Emily, where do you live?" Sam Bukater asked. "I live in Brattleboro, Vermont. Actually, I live just on the edge of town. My house is rather large with a big porch. Sometimes I like to sit out there and watch people, with mother of course." "Tell me; was your trip here comfortable?" "Yes, I enjoyed the train very much. It was a bit wet on the way however." "Are you and Rose getting along well?" "Yes Mr. Bukater, Rose and I getting along very well." "That's good to hear Emily. You do like to be called Emily don't you, or do you have a nickname?" "Mother calls me Em, or Emmy. I really enjoy being called Emily however." Fine, then Emily it shall be." "Mr. Bukater, are you and Mrs. Bukater happy that I'm here?" "Yes, Emily. We're elated that you could join us. We really are. Rose, Elizabeth aren't you happy Emily is with us?" Yes." they answered in unison. Emily simply nodded along with what the others were saying, as if she knew that was what she was made to do.

   After dinner, the children were escorted upstairs by Sadie. This left Sam and Ruth some time to talk alone. "Sam, we've got to tell her." "If Rose doesn't see the resemblance, then that is her own fault." "Sam, why must you be so critical of her sometimes?" "I'm not Ruth, but she hasn't questioned it. I will never understand this." "I don't expect you to Samuel Alan Bukater. I know that you have undying love for our children, as do I." "Ruth, the love that you show Rose is very strong. But what love do you show Elizabeth?" "Sam, I love her too. You know I do, but she can be so erratic. I think we ought to institutionalize her." No Ruth please, don't do that to her, she's just nine years old." "Then I think we ought to get her tested for mental soundness. I just want her to be a happy, normal little girl. Her tenth birthday is in two days." "Ruth, I won't be able to partake in the festivities. I have urgent business to attend that day." "Well, you'll miss out on all the other little girls that will be here." "How many are coming Ruth?" "One hundred and ten girls are going to be here." "Oh my god, Ruth I think you'll need headache relief afterwards." "I'll be locked in our bedroom, laughing to myself."

   Upstairs, Rose and Elizabeth were in their room preparing for bed. "Rose, have you really looked at Emily?" "Yes Elizabeth, I have. Our resemblances are strikingly similar." "That would be so nice if we were sisters. The three of us, we would be immensely popular." "Elizabeth, we already are popular. The girl has no friends. I suggest that we include her in our circle." "Rose that action might damage your reputation." "Elizabeth, I am not shallow. I do not care about my reputation. She seems to be a nice person. I'm willing to give her a chance." "But Rose." "No buts Elizabeth. You don't make my decisions; after all, you're nine years old." "I'll be ten in two days." You know what I mean. Besides, you owe me for what happened two days ago." "I'm surprised father and mother let us eat with them tonight." "Of course you are Elizabeth; normally their conversations are so boring, or even worse: full of adult humor that we don't get." "YOU get it Rose, but you pretend not to." "Oh Elizabeth, sometimes when you're having your 'good days' you can still be feeble." "Rose, I'm not feeble!" "Sure you aren't."

   Sadie Malden, the nanny entered Rose and Elizabeth's room. Sadie Malden was an attractive young woman who had been with the Bukater family since the time Ruth had been pregnant with her twins. She was there when Emily had been adopted, and she was also there when Elizabeth was born, two years later. Sadie loved the children like her own, often giving them advice on life's obstacles; such as going away to school or even friend issues. Tonight however, Sadie was in no mood to start any conversation with either Rose or Elizabeth; for tonight she had taken in a new charge: Emily. When she had seen Emily for the first time that day; the memories of her as an infant came rushing back to her. She smiled as she watched Emily walk into her guest room. The girl had Ruth's curly red hair and Samuel's blue eyes. She was a perfect carbon copy of Rose in every way. "Will you need anything?" she asked Emily as she sat down at the desk in her room. Emily just nodded her head 'no' and Sadie left the room. _"It's good that they are back together again. They are a family."_ Sadie thought to herself.

   By now, Ruth and Samuel had moved to the parlor. Ruth had a lot of things on her mind, most of which concerned Emily. "Sam, I noticed at dinner tonight, that Emily put on an 'artificial' behavior. I realize that she is well behaved, but my god I'm not striving for absolute perfection." "Well Ruth, maybe she thought you were. I mean sometimes you have that air about you." "Sam, I am not perfect, and I do not expect our children to be. When we send Emily and Rose to boarding school this fall, I expect them to be closer than they are now. I mean Rose is trying her hardest, but Elizabeth, you know how erratic and fragile she is; I doubt that she'll get used to her." "Oh Ruth don't worry about it; you worry too much and it's taking a toll on that lovely hair you have. I knew from the moment I first saw you with General Creedon, I wanted you." "Sam, what you and I did was wrong, but let us not dwell on that. My other little girl, the one I have not seen in twelve years is here now, with her real mother. I wish to hold her again like I did all those years ago." "You can do that when she's ill. When she was with us back in Philadelphia, it seemed that she always wanted to be held." "Yes, that's because she always wanted her mother. Even when I had Sadie take them out for a stroll, it seemed I had to tag along." They both laughed to themselves as they got up from their seats and headed off to bed. So far in the household, things were going off without a hitch.


End file.
